Wood Spirit Race
The Wood Spirit Race (木灵一族) is a special branch of the elven race that possesses an extreme intimacy with nature energy. They can communicate with plants and they have a certain degree of control over plants. The pure and innocent souls of the wood spirits can sense the maliciousness or hostility of other living beings. The innate talent this clan has for cultivating profound energy is extremely low, therefore they are always weak and downtrodden. If they fall into the hands of those from outside their race, their fates will always be exceptionally miserable. They will be enslaved and treated as tools that could look for and nurture medicine, or even worse, they would be killed for their life origin orb, the Wood Spirit Orb. In the auction houses of the Realm of the Gods, it was very common to see wood spirits being sold, and because there were less and less of this race of people and they began to teeter on the edge of extinction, their prices began to get higher and higher. Because of this, the Wood Spirit Race has come under to protection of the righteous sects and nobody can brazenly enslave or hunt them. However, hunting still exists and the race is close to extinction. The Royal Family's last male descendant sacrificed himself to give Yun Che his Miracle Seed(Royal Wood Spirit Orb) as respite for his severed life. Although He Ling remains as the only living scion of the Royal Family, the direct bloodline has been severed as she is a female and cannot pass on the undiluted Royal blood into the next generation. Appearance Everyone of them had hair the color of emerald, fluorite-like eyes, and pointed long ears. Their skin was flawless like jade. Wood spirits bore the purest of nature energy. As a result, the females tended to be gentle and beautiful, while the males extremely pretty. However, because of this, they would lack masculinity. Royal Wood Spirits If you have a Royal Wood Spirit by your side, you will be able to nurture all kinds of extraordinary flora and spirit herbs no matter how stringent their requirement to grow is. Moreover, their growth speed will be at least ten times normal. Patriarch * Unnamed Patriarch (Deceased) Young Patriarch * He Lin Princess * He Ling Common Members Elders * Aunt Kui * Mu Han * Qing Mu * Qiu Ling * Qing Ye Young Generation * Qing Zhu * Fei Yan * Qing He History After the number of Wood Spirits became very low, the King Realms of the Eastern Divine Region agreed to a ban on the enslaving and hunting of the Wood Spirit Race. Anyone caught violating it will be severely punished. However, this did not stop the suffering of the race due to the continuing greed of human profound practitioners. The entire clan led by the patriarch tried to seek out the direct protection of a king realm and finally were accepted by the Brahma Monarch God Realm. They were instead betrayed by the Brahma Monarch God Realm three years ago. The patriarch, his wife, and thousands of Wood Spirits died. They desperately fought and were able to allow a He Lin and a few clansmen to escape while He Ling's whereabouts is unknown. He Lin and the remaining Wood Spirits of around one hundred settled in a secret location in the Darkya Realm hidden with a special nature illusory formation. One day He Lin went outside to explore and was caught by the Black Feather Merchant Guild. This series of events directly led to the downfall of the village as hunters were able to track He Lin back to the secret location and massacre the remaining Wood Spirits. Trivia * The first race Li Suo created was Wood Spirit Race. Category:Wood Spirit Race Category:Realm of Gods Category:Race Category:Allies Category:Earth Laws